


Fluent

by Irish_Vampire



Series: Lance the language man [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: An Alien Cat, Angst, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Multilingual Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge | Katie Holt Swears Like a Sailor, Self-Doubt, Smart Lance (Voltron), THIS IS A THING, There is a cat, We need more smart lance, no beta we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Vampire/pseuds/Irish_Vampire
Summary: Lance didn't really try to learn a language. He just, kind of, picks up the basics and then works from there. It's just habit, just something he does. He feels lost without it.He isn't stupid though. He isn't an idiot. He just isn't the same kind of smart as his friends are. He doesn't mind though. It isn't that important anyway.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) & Everyone
Series: Lance the language man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927591
Comments: 69
Kudos: 553





	1. Context clues

**Author's Note:**

> There is a one shot that is very similar to this (even down to the name) this isnt a continuation, this is a story based off of the same concept and kind of plot, but this will go into more detail.
> 
> This is the first full fanfic I've ever started and published so if there's any glaring mistakes please comment to let me know. This is unbetaed so everything is my fault. 
> 
> This is written on my phone, so sorry for any weird formatting, I hope you enjoy.

Lance had always just been good at languages. He had always been able to understand the little unspoken nuances in speech that dumbfounded his peers and parents alike. The easy way he learned new languages and cultures would surely have classified him as a genius, a child protege destined for greatness and to revolutionise the world. Well, if it had been any other skill that is.

He often wonders if, had his learning been more focused in actually important things, he could've been an award winning scientist or a painter who could capture the likeness of people like a photograph. He doubts it though. Instead, he was stuck with languages, nothing easy, nothing simple, nothing that anyone else seemed to care about. It was just a gimmick, just a cool bit of trivia on the human jester called 'Lance McClain'.

By the time he was eight he could speak over four languages, including multiple vocalisations and little mutations that professionals seemed to glance over. No one was impressed, no one cheered and no one gave him a gold medal. Nobody noticed. He felt proud, but there was only so much that weak flame did to warm him before he needed more fuel.

He applied to the Garrison as soon as the was able to, the dim hope of being the first human to learn an alien language a crazed pipe dream in the back of his mind. He wanted to be a pilot aswell though, his fast reflexes and incredible attention to detail would help him become the best pilot there had ever been. He hoped. By then he could speak over eleven languages fluently and was in the process of learning another three alongside his other studies. It wasn't really a chore; he did it too relax. About half of his books were dictionaries of various languages and translations.

Hunk knew about Lance's dirty secret, although it never really came up in conversation. It was only relevant a few times (one time Hunk had been trying to memorize specific words and their English meaning for a test he had coming up, Lance didn't understand the tests purpose, he probably just wasnt smart enough. Lance offered what little assistance he could by translating the words from Latin to English directly, helping Hunk ignore the chunkier definitions. Hunk thanked him) and Hunk probably didn't realise how much time Lance spent on languages.

And, yes, Lance spent a lot of time on languages. It was a comfort, a reflex by this point. Anytime Lance was bored or particularly stressed all he had to do was flick on a movie in a language he had never heard of before, pop on the subtitles and learn the basics of the language in a few hours. He could probably introduce himself in over fifty languages (including ASL, but that was just a 3 am fever dream idea) and he could probably insult people in over a hundred different ways. Any language he particularly liked, he bought a dictionary for and began to learn. He was insatiable.

When they all ended up in The Castle, one of the most distressing things for lance was the lack of dictionaries and movies, though, when he expressed this he was told to focus on things other than TV. The others were probably right, even if they didn't really understand.

The issue was that he got bored. Quickly. It had only been a few months and yet he was itching, an addict going cold turkey on his favourite addiction. He needed something or he was going to blow.

It wasnt even as though he could join the other's either. What with Shiro being to stressed and Keith being to busy, or with Hunk and Pidge not willing to put up with someone they didn't think would understand them (he probably understood the words they were saying better than they did, it was all based in Greek and Latin anyway). Allura was an option, but listening to her speak through translators reminded him too much of his silly pipe dream, reminded him too much of him wanting to go to the stars and speak to the rulers of empires that stretched light years across. Coran was little help either, although Lance did enjoy his time spent in the infirmary (when uninjured) with the other man.

He tried to paint, but he would change his mind half way through a painting and he didn't want to waste anymore materials with his indecisiveness. He tried to sing, but his voice didn't sound as good without his sister's as his backing singers. He tried to dance but the music made him homesick and his muscles ached from training.

He was so, achingly, bored.

The only reprieve he got was the crowded streets of alien cities, where he would switch off his translator and listen to the garbled mash of words he couldnt yet understand. He learned snippets of different dialects this way and, upon returning to he ship, would try and form sentences with what little he knew.

After nearly 2 months of brainstorming and work, he managed to make a dictionary from the universal translator in his helmet. It was difficult, really difficult; Pidge wouldn't have struggled with it, if they had any interest in languages. He was proud of himself, but he wasn't confident enough to tell any of his teammates, they probably wouldn't be impressed.

And so he learned.

He gained a passing knowledge of Galra speech (but tone was the most important part there) and he would be able to talk to any of the 'main' species around if he really focused.

Most of all though was Altean. He had the most exposure to it, living with Allura and Conan and all. Every document and button and label was in Altean, the perfect environment to learn a language, even though it was nothing like he had done before. There was no matching root words, no backdoor or quick tricks. It was utterly and completely, well... alien from anything he had done. He enjoyed the challenge.

He was fluent in Altean within a few phoeb and well on his way with a few other languages aswell, back in his happy place. The others noticed slightly, the way his translator seemed to charge less than theirs and the way Lance walked with a bit more energy and happiness despite nothing they were aware of having changed.

Lance was just happy to have his hobby back, he didn't care that his friends didnt understand. It didn't really affect him. He didn't mind.

It didn't matter.


	2. Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is quite possibly the loudest person Keith had ever had this misfortune of meeting. He hates that he's gotten used to the noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry of there's any mistakes this is still unedited and entirely my fault.
> 
> Quite a large change from last chapter, including the POV (although Lance will be the main POV for the story) and the way things happen. No more exposition dump (kinda) more actual plot and story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy♡

The Castle was quiet for the first time in a while; Keith hated it. Normally the chattering of his fellow paladins was annoying, especially when he was doing something that required focus, but the forced peacefulness was just wrong.

It had been five days since Lance had lost his voice and everyone was tense. Keith hadn't been able to sleep last night and he also knew that Pidge had been pestering Coran into helping her make a cure before locking themself in their room. Something had to change. Soon.

Keith drove his fist into the punching bag.

It was so infuriating how their team had been completely dismantled by Lance having a stupid allergic reaction. The dumb flirt had somehow gotten himself involved in a rare courting ritual after helping save the last planet. It was ridiculous, really. One of only five outsiders to take part in the ritual and the first human to even talk to the species and it was Lance. 

The party thrown in their honour had been loud and chaotic, yet Lance had somehow found himself in the arms of a somewhat humanoid alien and carted off to a 'secret' tradition. Honestly, it could only happen to Lance.

Keith hit the bag again.

He wondered if Lance did this kind of thing intentionally, if the flirting was a diplomatic play or an attempt to 'relate to the aliens' or if Lance just craved the attention like a starved puppy. Whining and crying for attention before sulking when he was ignored. 

God, Keith missed his voice. In the few days Lance had been silenced, nobody had known what to do with themselves.

The bag shook: a kick this time.

Keith didn't know what to do with himself. No arguments or glaring or terrible, terrible jokes all sounded like a benefit, but, apparently, Lance was the only thing keeping the paladins from delving into self isolation and getting lost in their heads. Damn, Keith wasn't even sure if Pidge had left their room in the past three days, although it wouldn't surprise him if they managed to sustain themself purely out of spite. 

Everyone was a mess and there was nothing

-punch-

Keith

-kick-

could do

-punch-

about it.

He wanted to scream, just to stop the silence.

The door slid open and Lance stepped into the room, in all his mute glory. Keith wanted to hit him. 

Lance looked at Keith, then at Keith's hands, then back at Keith. The swelling around his throat had gone down, but it would still be a few more days before he was verbal again. Stepping forwards, Lance pulled Keith's unwrapped, bleeding fist (when had that happened) into his soft palm. His eyes shone with worry and slight annoyance while his mouth turned down into a pretty pout. Keith almost felt jealous of the aliens. 

Opening his mouth to speak before clicking his jaw shut, Lance turned and dragged Keith out of the gym. It seemed that they were heading to the infirmary, although, with the silence between them, Keith had trouble focusing on where he was putting his feet.

He hardly stumbled, it was only a little misstep, but it seemed to be enough for Lance to stop and glare at him. Keith wondered what he saw. Wondered if Lance knew something he didn't in those sparkling blue eyes that people seemed so fond of. 

Maybe Keith was more tired than he thought. Maybe he should lie down. The floor was nice and cold, but Lance looked so concerned that the floor would have to wait. Maybe later Keith could sneak out and lie on the floor when Lance wasn't around to look so pretty while pouting. Maybe.

The infirmary doors opened and Lance guided him towards Coran, who was working on fixing something Keith was certain was important. Lance placed his hand on the small of Keith's back, sending a shiver up his spine. It was a silent encouragement to speak, to ask for help fixing the mistake Keith had made. 

Again, Keith wondered why he hadn't wrapped his fists.

"Uhm, Coran?" He started, his voice dry and sore, "Do you have anything I can treat my hands with?" 

"Of course. Come here my boy." Coran said, looking up from his surely more important work to offer assistance.

The warm touch left Keith's back as Lance left the room. He left silently and Keith wanted to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any feedback you'd like to give or any mistakes you noticed please let me know. 
> 
> I'm still really new to this, so try not to be too mean, but I'd really appreciate your opinion.
> 
> Thanks for reading♡


	3. Sleep tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is better and he has a really cool book. Maybe he should find ome that isn't such a page turner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there's any mistakes this is still unedited and entirely my fault.
> 
> There's, like, ten words here that aren't English, and they are all done using Google translate, so please let me know of any mistakes or mistranslations.
> 
> I hope you enjoy♡
> 
> (Little bit of trigger warning, not so much in this chapter, but Lance will have negative thoughts and panic attacks, so if these trigger you, look out for future warning please. I don't want to upset anyone by accident.)

"How are you feeling now Lance?" Coran asked after finally having given Lance the all clear. 

"I feel terrible, but at least I can speak." Lance replied, much to the relief of the entire team who had crowded into the infirmary to witness 'the most important thing to happen this millennia' as Pidge had oh so dramatically named it. The absence on Lance's stupid mutterings had been stressful for them all, but Pidge -having no sense of time and/or reason to stop their work unless they passed out- had nearly fainted on three different occasions due to not taking care of themself. Hunk was worried but Shiro had just sighed in disappointment and carried them to their room.

"Perfect." Coran said, a smile on his face before telling everyone to continue doing their jobs.

-

Lance hadn't really intended to get involved in a super secret, and apparently poisonous, ritual when he had started a conversation with the Sorcohan called Olkora, but it had happened anyway. 

The Sorcohan were a particularly humanoid species as well, the only real visual differences were the greener skin, redder eyes and muscular tail. Even their clothing were similar, despite the different colourings. How was Lance to know that the beautiful, handsome Olkora was attracted to him when their species had such different ways of showing it? He had only a basic understanding of the language (so far) and he was trying to use his translator less and less.

It was very possible -and quite likely- that Olkora had thought that he was flirting with xim. The amount of times an alien had mistaken Lance's genuine interest in their language and culture as genuine interest in them was higher than it had any reason to be. His nack for being 'flirty' and for eating whatever he was given out of politeness (and a Cuban mother) was going to get him killed for real one day. Fortunately, that day had not arrived. Yet.

Also, even if Lance hadn't died the sudden and violent swelling of his throat ruined the rituals atmosphere and he had been rushed away to the Castle, much to Olkora's disappointment. Everyone was worried sick until Coran assured them the toxin would be out of Lance's system within a few quintants.

It was still bad, the strange quiet that echoed throughout the ship, but the promise that it was only temporary was a small comfort at least. 

Lance had tried his best to communicate with his team despite the obvious difficulties, but he was fairly certain none of the paladins spoke ASL and he was absolutely certain that neither Allura nor Coran did. He had even tried writing down his thoughts, but he was never the best at spelling and the translators didn't work with his handwriting so the two Alteans would have been left in the dark. 

Eventually, he gave up, deciding that the team could last without his constant supervision for a few days and had holed himself up in the Castle's enormous library that Allura had neglected to ever mention to him. He was so fortunate that his random walk had lead him to the expansive collection of he might have genuinely died of boredom. However, he had unfortunately forgotten that nobody else seemed aware of the library, leading to Hunk nearly sending out a search party for him on three separate occasions. It wasn't really Lance's fault that they didn't know where he was, but he guessed if he had done something more productive than read Altean stories, he might have been easier to find.

Just because he was no longer incredibly sick didn't mean he couldn't take advantage of his new escape however.

Currently, Lance was back in his room with one of surprisingly expensive but extremely worthwhile face masks, reading an Altean fiction book. It was still strange for his eyes to see the symbols and his brain to know what the words were, but he was adjusting to it nonetheless. The book was a tale of royalty and war and of things out of our control; it reminded Lance so painfully of some Earth children stories that he had nearly put the book back. He was nearly finished though, and it seemed a waste not to read it all. To leave a page unturned or a word unseen.

It was nearing the time he should normally sleep at, he could hear Hunk closing the door to his room, but Lance couldn't tear himself away from the nostalgia, common sense be dammed. Anyway, Hunk was usually the first to sleep, that didn't mean Lance had to go to sleep as well. He'd go to bed later.

-

Lance woke up after getting about three vargas of sleep. Not necessarily a bad thing, but, with his regimented sleep schedule, Lance was extremely tired. So tired that he forgot the others didn't speak Spanish, in fact.

"Buenos días, mis queridos amigos. ¿Todos durmieron bien?"[Good morning my darling friends. Did you all sleep well?]  
He announced loudly as he waltzed towards Hunk in the kitchen, his tired brain hardly registering the confused looks of his friends.

"Em, Lance?" Pidge asked, concern evident on their face. 

"Ναί?" [Yes]

"God, has he been cured, but can only speak Spanish?" They cried over Keith's mutter of "was that Greek?"

Lance realised what had happened.

"No, no, Pidge. Don't worry, I just didn't sleep well last night."

"So that makes you speak Spanish?" They raised an eyebrow.

"No, just-" Lance rubbed his face, "Spanish is my mother tongue, I just didn't sleep very well and forgot you didnt speak it aswell. Nothing dramatic at all. There's nothing to worry about, no magical side effects or anything crazy like that." 

"What about the Greek?" Keith asked, causing Lance to jump. Apparently Lance had been unaware of the red paladins presence.

"What Greek?" Lance asked.

"You said 'Ναί' which is Greek for 'yes'. Not Spanish."

"Um, brain fart? Wait, why do you know that?" Lance really shouldn't have been talking so much so early in the day.

"Awwww, Lance can speak Greek, I'm so proud. That must have taken a while to learn." Pidge called.

Lance's "not really." was cut of by Hunk joining the conversation, bringing the food goo with him, "Yeah, languages are kinda Lance's thing." He gestured vaguely.

"That's so cool Lance, you'll have to tell me about that sometime." Pidge said with a small smile, _a smirk,_ and, oh. _They were teasing him because languages weren't worth learning_. That was all Lance could think of to explain his friends behaviour. _They must think he was stupid for putting effort into something so useless._ Lance could hardly breathe, suddenly losing his appetite. 

His mind raced. 

He had to get out of there.

He could feel his throat closing up.

He had to get out.

"You okay man?" Hunk.

"Lance." Pidge.

"Paladins, meet me at the bridge in three dobashes, we need to discuss our next move." Allura.

The thoughts in Lance's head were spiraling, but he latched onto Allura's voice, focusing on how the sentence would have sounded in Altean. He just had to calm down.

His heart was still pulsing in his chest as he walked towards the bridge with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the time scales (moments, vargas, quintants) I'm using 'Spiralled_Fury's" timings for reference, which the list at the bottom of one of their chapters in their Klance book "One billion stars in the universe (and none of them are mine)" which is part of a great series that you should totally read.
> 
> If you have any feedback you'd like to give or any mistakes you noticed please let me know.
> 
> I'm still really new to this, so try not to be too mean, but I'd really appreciate your opinion.
> 
> Thanks for reading♡


	4. People boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge wants to know what makes Lance tick. He needs to stop being so inconsiderate for their neatly labelled people boxes...
> 
> That sounds creepier than they intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there's any mistakes this is still unedited and entirely my fault.
> 
> I hope you enjoy♡
> 
> (Pidge swears, because Shiro isn't their real dad and he can't tell them what to do)

They were all stood in the bridge, listening to Allura and Coran and Shiro explain something important - probably relating to their next mission - yet Pidge couldnt take their eyes off Lance. Those few days were he had been mute had been hell, but it gave them time to reflect. Obviously, they loved Lance and they loved his voice, but for a few weeks before that Pidge had been wondering what Lance's skill was. 

It went with a pattern: Pidge was the tech genius, Hunk was the engineer, Shiro was the leader, Allura and Coran provided exposition and support when needed, and Keith was the obligatory team 'loose cannon'. Where did Lance fit into that?

It turned out he didn't, not really. He didn't fit into the little box Pidge was trying to put him in. He wouldn't let himself be easily defined and shelved away. He wouldn't let himself be discovered. This annoyed Pidge (who loved answers more than breathing) to no end.

Lance was a great sniper, but that was rarely the first thing to pop into Pidge's mind when they thought of him. Lance was a good dancer, but that wasn't all that important in the context. Lance was a nuisance and he wouldn't even let himself be categorized easily. Or so Pidge had thought.

Lance was the heart of the team. No, not in a cliche, "he's our moral compass" way (Lance was hardly the epitome of morality) more in a, "he's the glue holding us together" way. He might not have been the brains (not that he couldnt be if he had actually tried, Pidge knew he didn't get into the Garrison by luck alone) and he might not have the fitness and he might not be on the same skill level as his teammates, but he kept them sane and happy and warm, even in the cold heart of space. Pidge was going to respect him for that.

Allura stopped talking. Pidge would just ask Hunk.

-

"I know why you're here." Hunk said as Pidge, not so subtly sat beside him at the table. 

"You do?" They asked, though they weren't really surprised, their 'I'm thinking' face was very loud.

"Yeah."

"Good can you tell me what Al-"

"How many languages Lance speaks, I know, I know. I could see it going around your head while Allura told us about the planet we're going on a diplomatic mission to." Hunk continued.

Huh.

He had kinda answered Pidges orinigal question, but he had also given them one much more interesting. Lance didn't just speak English and Spanish. How many languages did he speak? Pidge's eyes lit up. 

Hunk noticed. Hunk sighed.

"I don't know the exact count, he may have learnt more since I last asked, okay?" He began, "but last time I asked it was about twelve, maybe."

Pidge stilled.

"What?" They asked.

"I'd say it's probably more now, you'd have to ask him yourself though."

"Hunk, are you shitting me?" Pidge could hardly think.

"No?" Was the response from a very confused Hunk, "What's the big deal? He's just always been good with languages."

"Lance is a Hyperpolyglot, he is a motherfuckin-"

"Language Pidge." Keith said walking from god knows where to who gives a shit. Pidge flipped him off.

"He can speak twelve languages?" Pidge asked, excitement now taking over their features. Hunk still looked confused.

"Yeah, probably more though, he stopped once we left Earth though, so he probably isn't the sharpest currently." 

"I have to go find him, this is incredible!" They barely paid attention to Hunk looking after them, wondering why they were leaving. It was _just_ languages after all, surely plenty of people spoke twelve.

-

The halls of the Castle blurred past Pidge as they rushed towards Lance's room. They weren't allowed to run in the Castle unless it was training or an emergency (Shiro's orders) after a very dumb incident involving a misplaced box and a fractured collarbone. Lance couldn't be far away though, it was probably worth it.

Just as Pidge was considering rebelling againt Shiro and causing anarchy, the team captain himself walked around the corner.

"Hey Pidge, where are you headed?" He asked, interrupting their thoughts of breaking the rules.

"I'm looking for Lance, Shiro, you seen him?"

"No. I am looking for him aswell though, so I may join you on your search." Shiro replied and Pidge's heart sank.

"Okay, he can't be far then, right?"

"Of course." They set off.

-

Lance wasn't in his room.

  
He wasn't in the kitchen.

  
He wasn't in the bathroom, or the living room, or the bridge, or the dining hall, or the lab, or the anywhere.

  
Lance was nowhere to be found.

-

Ah well, Pidge thought, I'll just remember to ask him when I see him. They forgot. Lance went unasked of a very important question. 

How many languages did he even speak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for disappearing for a bit, my cold sucker punched me in the face, suplexed me into the floor and tried to break my skull open (I should write fight scenes, obviously (there's a reason there probably won't be too much fighting)). Then schoolwork tried to kick me while I was down. So, again sorry. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter, I have no idea if Pidge is in character or not, please kill me.
> 
> If you have any feedback you'd like to give or any mistakes you noticed please let me know.
> 
> I'm still really new to this, so try not to be too mean, but I'd really appreciate your opinion.
> 
> Thanks for reading♡

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the beginning, this will have a few chapters, atleast. I'd love to hear your thoughts so please leave a comment.
> 
> Thank you for reading♡


End file.
